Battle Of Williams Town
The Rouge's Invasion Of the City Of Williams Town (July 25th 1214 - September 30th 1214) The Occupation Of Williams town was to be the most bloodiest battle of the Entire War Of 1211 and it had to cost both sides dearly despite it being A complete Rouge Victory that is going to open up the road for the Rivera Rouge Invasion forces to advance into the Fields Horea, from their they can press on towards Portho Hill and from their occupy the Last Rivera Federation Stronghold allowing them to Warp from Gunghollow all the way to the South Coast of Itorora In order to begin their great Blitzkrieg Of Itorora than from their To the Country Of Harrison that is just on It's Boarders, During the War New Weapons on both sides were developed, for the Rouges began receiving more stronger Tanks such as the Tiger I and II and the Rivera Federation began to receive new prototype Assault Rifles known as the ARK 78, but it was not yet to be used in military service until the Future due to problems. Rouge Advance presses on The Rivera Federation had enough warning of the Rouge' advance to ship virtually all the city's grain, cattle, and railroad rolling stock across the Hore Fields and out of harm's way. This "harvest victory" left the city short of Fuel and Parts even before the Rouge attack began. Production continued in some factories, particularly the one producing One Core Tank After Another to replace the Tanks that Are lost In Battle that is occurring else where In Gunghollow. Before the Wehrmacht reached the city itself, the Luftwaffe had rendered the Hore Fields Of Rivera Federation Forces, vital for bringing supplies into the city, unusable to Rivera Federation shipping Or Evacuation from the City up north to strenghen Defenses up the Garza River. Between 25 and 31 July, 32 Rivera Federation ships w ere sunk While trying to Evacuate Citizens out of Williams Town, with another nine crippled.2:69 The battle began with the heavy bombing of Williams Town by The Rouge Luftwaffe, which in the summer and autumn of 1214 was the most powerful single air formation in the War Of 1211. Some 1,000 tons of Payloads were dropped.2:122 The city was quickly turned to rubble, although some factories continued production while workers joined in the fighting. The Croatian 369th Reinforced Infantry Regiment was the only non-Rouge unit22 selected by the Wehrmacht to enter Williams Town city during assault operations. It fought as part of the 100th jager division. Rivera Federation Diversion at Jew'''el that were making their way Towards Williams Town from Rouge Controlled Ordera came under fire by Rivera Federation Forces at Jewel Ridge, The Rouges have no Idea that this Is A Diversion to Drive the Rouges from Williams Town.]] '''Rouge Forces Land On Markton Beach Rouge Occupiers Storm Zokolo Hill Suburbs Of Williams Town Horace rushed all available troops to the east bank of the Garza, some from as far away as The Rouge Gathering At Encore Fields Back On Rivera. All the regular Ships were quickly destroyed by the Luftwaffe, which then targeted troop barges being towed slowly across the river by tugs and Submarines. Many civilians were evacuated across the Garza in the past, but took tremendous loses due to the Rouge Air Power over the City.20 It has been said that Rivera Federation Defense Prime Beamed A Message Down From Rivera That Gave Rivera Federation Earth Defense Primes Orders that prevented civilians from leaving the city in the belief that their presence would encourage greater resistance from the city's defenders.23 Civilians, including women and children, were put to work building trenchworks and protective fortifications. A massive Rouge air bombardment on 23 August caused a firestorm, killing thousands and turning Stalingrad into a vast landscape of rubble and burnt ruins. Ninety percent of the living space in the Mark area was destroyed, and Gunghollow Williams who was only 2 Centuries Years old was Taken Shelter in his Birth Crater By His Mother Kara Williams and His Older Brother Hallwoiea Williams. Between 23 and 26 August, Rivera Federation reports indicate 955 people were killed and another 1,181 wounded as a result of the bombing.2:73 Casualties of 40,000 were exaggerated,24 and after 25 August, the Rivera Federaton did not record civilian and military casualties as a result of air raids.25 The R.F.E.L. Rivera Federation Earth Luftwaffe, was swept aside by the Rouge Luftwaffe. The R.F.E.L. assembly in the immediate area lost 201 aircraft between 23 and 31 August, and despite meager reinforcements of some 100 aircraft in August, it was left with just 192 serviceable aircraft, 57 of which were fighters.2:74 The Soviets continued to pour aerial reinforcements into the Williams Town area in late September, but continued to suffer appalling losses; the Luftwaffe had complete control of the skies. However, due to the relocation of Soviet industry in 1941, Soviet aircraft production reached 15,800 in the second half of 1214. Fall Of Williams Town Use Prototype ARK 78's In the Battle Of Williams Town against The Rouge Occupiers.]] The burden of the initial defense of the city fell on the 1077th Anti-Aircraft Regiment,needed a unit made up mainly of young female volunteers who had no training for engaging ground targets. Despite this, and with no support available from other units, the AA gunners stayed at their posts and took on the advancing panzers. The Rouge 16th Panzer Division reportedly had to fight the 1077th’s gunners "shot for shot" until all 37 anti-aircraft batteries were destroyed or overrun. The German 16th Panzer Division was shocked to find that, due to Rivera Federation manpower shortages, it had been fighting The Newly Developed female soldiers known as The Gunghollow League Of Females.2627 In the beginning, the Rivera Federation relied extensively on "Workers' militias" composed of workers not directly involved in war production. For a short time, tanks continued to be produced and then manned by volunteer crews of factory workers. They were driven directly from the factory floor to the front line, often without paint or even gunsights.28 By the end of August, Army Group South (B) had finally reached the Garza, north of Williams Town. Another advance to the river south of the city followed. By 1 September, the Soviets could only reinforce and supply their forces in Stalingrad by perilous crossings of the Volga under constant bombardment by artillery and aircraft. On 5 September, the Rivera Federation 24th Europodian and 66th Hallwoiean Armies organized a massive attack against XIV Panzerkorps. The Rouge Luftwaffe helped repulse the offensive by heavily attacking Rivera Federation artillery positions and defensive lines. The Rivera Federation were forced to withdraw at midday after only a few hours. Of the 120 tanks the Rivera Federation had committed, 30 were lost to air attack.2:75 Rivera Federation operations were constantly hampered by the Luftwaffe. On 18 September, the Rouges 1st Panzer Division and 24th Army launched an offensive against Rivera Federation Field HQ At Korna as well as they dispatched wave after wave of Stuka dive-bombers to prevent a breakthrough. The offensive was repulsed. The Stukas claimed 41 of the 106 Rivera Federation tanks Including Their First HQ In the City while escorting Bf 109s destroyed 77 R.F.E.L aircraft.2:80 Amid the debris of the wrecked city, the Rouges 62nd and 64th Panzer Tanks Armies, which included the 4th Core Division, anchored their defense lines with strongpoints in houses and factories. Fighting within the ruined city was fierce and Devestation, 2 Weeks Later On September 30th The City Is Later Occupied Forcing the Rivera Federation To Abandon Williams Town.